


My Wild Irish Rose

by lousywithstature



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing, its pretty much the only romantic love song i can find from the 1800s, sorta - Freeform, the title is from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywithstature/pseuds/lousywithstature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks it's a good idea to dance with David when everybody's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wild Irish Rose

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have no idea why i think it's a good idea to write these terribly written one shots late at night featuring your favorite gay newsboys : jack and dave .  
> the original song is here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q63NgVClfkA   
> a more coherent version : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQYIEfrHak8

It's the quiet moments that David savors. The moments when everybody is sleeping, quietly tucked under their blankets, not knowing what's going on when Jack and David are the only ones left awake. 

It's those moments when David is allowed to be somewhat affectionate, when he's allowed to exchange quick kisses, hidden by the long shadows of the room, when he's allowed to tangle his fingers in Jack's hair and pull him closer, when he is allowed to allow Jack to lie his head down on his lap with the rest of his body stretched out. 

Jack is in that position right now, his long body curved like the edges of a beach, where the sand meets water. His hand is practically glowing with heat as he traces David's jawline, and his eyes are filled with some sort of tenderness that David's eyes flutter open and close, unable to take in the scene for longer than three seconds. 

"Let's go out on the roof," Jack suggests, voice barely heard over the sounds of Sarah's soft snores and Les' restless tossing and turning. "Little more private, and there's a view. We can chat a little." 

"Okay." The word barely escapes his mouth, but Jack gets up, and his legs feels colder without the warmth of Jack's head.

Jack helps David up, who takes a moment to pause and put his arm around Jack's waist, his hand resting at the small of his back. Jack grins. "Wait till we get to the roof 'fore doin' anything else."

David rolls his eyes. "I have an impulse control," he says, and bumped shoulders with him, "unlike you." 

Jack's smile widens at that, but he doesn't say anything else, instead letting David guide him to the door, and then the stairs. He winces at every step they take, almost afraid that somebody will come out to investigate the creaking, only to find two men that are a little too close for comfort. 

When they reach the roof, David breathes a sigh of relief, his arm coming back to his side. "So," he says, watching Jack's silhouette walk to the edge of the roof. "Can I ask you what we are exactly?"

Jack motions for David to come, so he does, each step filled with uncertainty. Jack sits down on the edge of the roof, and although David doesn't like staring down, feeling like he's about to fall, he sits down next to him.

"So whaddya want this to be?"

"U-Uh," he reaches for Jack's knee, hoping for it to come across as romantic, but ends up having to try again since he ended up swiping for the air. David unbuttons his collar with one hand; the hot air is stifling. "Maybe...um, don't you think that this is sort of like what a couple would do? I mean, we've kissed before..." 

He falters, taking a moment to remember their first kiss. The shock that rippled through his body when David had first felt his lips on Jack's. David moving his shaking hands up to Jack's hair to smooth it down. Jack wrapping both arms around him, trying to fit all of his feelings into one kiss that would last for a few seconds. 

"Yeah," Jack says. "Guess so. We can be a couple if, y'know, if you're okay with it." 

David lets go of Jack's knee, opting to curl his hand into a fist and uncurl it. "Yeah," he says quietly. He clears his throat. "We can do couple things, like...like sleeping together or whatever." 

His hands prick when a gust of wind blows past, chilling him even further. They don't speak, until Jack turns to face him, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Let's dance." 

David swallows hard. He has seen that look in his eyes before. "But I don't know how to dance." 

"Don't matter," Jack says, his eyes wide, as if he's trying hard to make out David's face in the darkness. 

He fumbles for his next reason. "There's no music."

"You'll sing." His voice is earnest as he leans forward, hand on his thigh. David's mouth goes dry, and he swallows again, his tongue sliding uncomfortably against the roof of his mouth, scrambling for any leftover moisture. "Some sorta, uh, lullaby or somethin'." 

David hesitates. Jack's hand slides further up and he forgets what he was about to say, and Jack, his hair falling out of its originally slicked back position, his face leaning in so close that David can feel his breath tickling the lower part of his face, is far too much, so he scrunches his face up. His ribcage tightens, restricting his lungs, and he decides that nobody is looking, so the risk is minimal. 

He presses a kiss against Jack's lips, and like the first one, his body shudders with relief and surprise, even though he is the one that took initiative. Jack makes a sound that resembles a squeak, but David has already pulled back. He wipes his lips with his sleeve. 

David aims for easygoingness with his crooked smile, but instead ends up with stuttering anticipation. "O-Okay, I'll, um, I'll do it."

Jack grabs his hand, pulling him up. David's left hand burns now, and his sternum does too, except for a different reason (perhaps desire). "You can put your hands anywhere ya want," Jack says, his hand nestling into the dip of his back. "'Cept, uh, we gotta hold hands, I think. 'Least, that's what Medda says." 

"Um, okay." David blinks, his free hand hovering in the air like a butterfly searching for a flower to land on. He decides on Jack's hip, where the shirt has ridden up a bit. 

"A song," Jack prompts. 

He thinks of all the new hits, the songs that the girls at school sing or hum amongst themselves. David clears his throat, trying to remember how the song goes. "If you'll listen, I'll sing you a sweet little song," he begins, barely singing as he tries not to stumble over Jack's feet. 

Jack hums along, body swaying back and forth, feet moving here and there. David attempts to imitate and sing at the same time, except he can't do both very well when Jack is looking at him like that, with childlike curiosity and love.

David's breath hitches when Jack catches his eyes and moves his hand under his shirt, the rest of the song nearly forgotten. Jack smiles innocently, like he's oblivious to what effect he has on David. 

"A-And I call her — " he runs his fingers along the top of Jack's pants, " —  _him_ , my wild Irish Rose."

He hums for a while, the words disappearing from his memory like the faded letters found in his tattered schoolbooks. Because Jack's eyes are closed as he mumbles the rest of the song under his breath, his hair falling out of place, his shirt unbuttoned and Jack swaying, everything, David supposes, is too distracting and too Jack. At times, the very sight of him makes his memory fail.  

Soon enough, Jack is done with murmuring the song. They stand still for a few minutes, until David says, "stay the night." 

Jack opens his eyes. "Why?"

"'Cause." He glances down at the floor before looking back up. "It's a thing couples do, right?" 

He laughs, the sound lost when a particularly strong breeze picks up. "Yeah. I'll stay, Davey. I'll stay."


End file.
